1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof-rack mechanism for an automobile vehicle or the like, and more particularly to a roof-rack mechanism for an automobile vehicle including an improved structure or configuration for solidly and stably and safely attaching or mounting or securing or supporting various objects or loads onto the roof of the automobile vehicle or the like and for preventing the objects or loads from being hurt or damaged when carried with the automobile vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roof-rack mechanisms or loader systems or cargo carrying or supporting structures or configurations comprise a pair of rails or racks attached or mounted or secured on top of the roof of the automobile vehicle for detachably or removably attaching or mounting or securing various objects or loads or cargo members onto the roof of the automobile vehicle, and for allowing the objects or loads or cargo members moved or carried with the automobile vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,350 to Kamaya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,528 to Kamaya, U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,822 to Oldak, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,500 to Neaux disclose several of the typical roof-rack mechanisms or loader systems or cargo carrying or supporting structures or configurations each also comprising a pair of rails or racks attached or mounted or secured on top of the roof of the automobile vehicle for detachably or removably attaching or mounting or securing various objects or loads or cargo members onto the roof of the automobile vehicle, and for preventing the objects or loads from falling off the automobile vehicle.
However, the rails or racks are normally attached or mounted or secured on top of the roof of the automobile vehicle and parallel to each other, but may not be used for solidly and stably and suitably attaching or mounting or securing larger objects or loads or cargo members onto the roof of the automobile vehicle, such as kayak, canoe, surfing boards or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roof-rack mechanisms.